


Silence is the Loudest Music

by Hexworthy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Soulmates, minimal angst, people can hear the earworms of the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexworthy/pseuds/Hexworthy
Summary: Soulmates can hear whatever song is stuck in their partners head, no matter the distance. Shiro and Lance keep hearing the songs and wonder who is at the other end.





	Silence is the Loudest Music

Shiro remembers the first time he hears his soulmates voice in his head. It’s a soft voice that tries to sing Incy Wincy Spider. A little alarmed he asks his mother why there's a voice that isn’t his trying to sing a nursery rhyme.

“That's your soulmate sweetheart, you’ll meet them someday. We never know when but you will.” His mother explained to him and she made up a bento box for him to take to school. Shiro shrugged it off and went back to sorting his clothing out. He didn't hear anything again for a while. Every now and then he would get a song stuck in his head but thought nothing of it and life carried on.

When he turned ten, that's really when he heard his soulmate more, singing things in a language he doesn't understand. His mother and father taught him how to speak japanese and at school he’s been learning english too! He doesn't understand this new language in his head that his soulmate speaks. But he likes knowing there’s someone out there. He wonders if his soulmate knows japanese?

Shiro is curious by nature and keeps getting into trouble, and then they find out he has degenerative disease concentrated in his right arm. His life becomes hospital visits and school. He dreams of the stars while he is curled up in the hospital bed with an IV in his hand. He wants his bed and the only thing he can focus on is his soulmates songs as they float into his mind. Shiro hopes his silence isn't noticed. It's hard to be told he could die early at the age he is. He understands and only allows himself to cry when his parents arent looking. 

The years go by and Shiro gets in an accident, he loses the arm that has caused so much pain and though amputation was always an option it was the last resort. In some ways He is happy that he no longer has it, that he can actually plan to live. The prosthetic takes a few years but Shiro manages. Earworms get stuck in his head again, and he can sing back to the person he had during the long nights. Shiro starts to believe he can live again and enjoys every minute of it. Especially after he was declared free of the illness, and that any kids he may have could have it or be a carrier for the gene. 

 

On the other side of the world Lance hears songs and music he has never heard. It's not even in a language he understands! He knows soulmates hear each other's songs they think of, but he thought he was alone. He hadn't heard anything for all he can remember. But they're alive and Lance wants to know where his soulmate is. He likes their voice though, and he likes the soft music they play in their head. 

He’s never met his soulmate but he feels more alive when he hears them. He is thirteen now and ok why?? He hears Never Gonna Give you up and he is fuming. He can’t believe he got rickrolled in this day and age, he decides his soulmate is a nerd but doesn't care. It means they know english and though his english is a bit broken as it is, he can work on it. He might finally be able to ask for their first language if they ever met. 

It takes Lance a few more years to work out that his soulmates language is japanese. He finds out when he hears a song his friends show him, his soulmate sang it the other day! Lance is happy beyond belief and starts to learn about the culture and just wants to know more. He learns japanese on top of english. He doesn't want to disappoint them. He already sort of loves them already on some sort of level. Sure it can be annoying but it makes Lance feel less alone in the world, especially after his family moved from Cuba to the States. 

Life goes on and Lance becomes more like himself. He comes out and decides he is definitely bi. He gains friends he knows and loves truly and deeply. He has mastered three languages even if his japanese wasn't as great as the others. He found he could speak it better than he could right it and the characters still confused him a bit. Lance found he was still on the lookout for the owner of the voice he loves to hear. What new song is stuck in their head. He wonders if they like him and the songs he gets stuck. They vary and literally go from classical to whatever is on the radio. He hopes he lives up to his soulmate, he decides there's no way he can. 

 

Shiro hears all the songs and soon there is a playlist of the ones he recognises, his spanish is atrocious at best, but he appreciates the way his soulmates voice lilts and the melodic way they sing. He learnt how to live again and he travels the world, he couldn't get to the stars but he set up a business with the person who designed his prosthetic, a person who he became fast friends with. He travels and helps and gives back to the world that somehow let him live again. He hopes he finds them. He wants to thanks them. He imagines what they may look like, sure he may have a preference for men but he hopes they like him as him. Nothing more and nothing less. 

He has heard too many insults and he feels too old to care anymore, though at night he wishes he could have hugs when he needs them. Traveling the world is lonely and he doesn't know if he will settle or not. He doesn't know if they will ever met. The world is so big and he feels so small. 

There’s that voice again in his head, they're singing a musical, not just one song, no its the entire thing. Amusement bubbles up inside of him and he laughs, he doesn’t care that everyone looks at him. He dances to a song sung in spanish that only he can hear. He dances in the silence of the night back to his hotel. He learnt to love life and to regret nothing. He loves the songs even if some are catchy and eerily annoying at times, or if he wakes up and can't google that piece of classical music. What can he put? Classical song that goes la la lalala la ooooo toot? He sometimes gets Mmm whatcha say and other songs that made into memes. He smiles softly and laughs. But this song tonight feels good in a way he can't describe and he holds each song close to his heart. It's the closest he can get right now. 

The years pass on, Shiro is closer to thirty than twenty and not for the first time does his soulmate come up with the best song for his situation. His pseudo brother slash best friend was bemoaning his fate, that the person he wants to be his soulmate is “straight” despite claiming that the person sang the same song in the same way. Mmm Whatcha Say seems to be a favourite and incredibly accurate. Shiro definitely didn't get a dirty look and a confession that Keith hates his soulmate already but would totes be down to being friends with them. That night also seems to prove difficult. He can't sleep and he starts to feel numb, something he actively avoids because he’s been down that road before. It never ended well. 

Wake me up inside, wake me up, wake me up inside and save me , save me! Shiro laughed, his soulmate was trying to do all parts. Maybe he could find sleep once the earworm got out of his ear. 

The next morning find Shiro in desperate need for something caffeinated. Strong enough to get him through the incredibly long day he didn't want to face. He walked through the door that the people at the entrance recommended. There wasn't many people in there and there was a cute man, only a couple of years younger than he was. He is exactly Shiro’s type but Shiro knows to not get his hopes up, especially as the man is watching The Umbrella Academy. And if it's what he can see it's the last episode too. As he ordered his coffee, the strongest drink with three added shots, he heard sputtering and a soft ‘what??!!’. He got to the end then. 

He heard his name called and sat down, subtly looking at the man's reaction. Then a song came into his head.

Time, Time, Time, see what's become of me… 

Was that? 

A Hazy shade of winter…

Shiro turns round to see the brown haired beauty softly murmuring the lyrics in time to the music in his head. He strains his hearing and it's the same voice. His soulmate is sitting a few metres away and Shiro just stares.

 

Lance notices a man staring at him and he stops and he sees storm and gun grey eyes looking at him and he wants to get lost in them. If he were anything right now, heart eyes would be the biggest option there. 

“Yes?” he asks, and the weirdest thing happens. 

“I think you’re my soulmate.” The man replies and Lance has heard it before and maybe a little jaded. He doesn't want to have his hopes torn to shreds again. 

“I need you to prove it.”

“Then I will,” the man says in japanese and starts to get a sing in Lances mind and before his eyes. Lance just melts because he’s there. His soulmate is there and he just sits there with his jaw dropped. 

“It is you,” he finally breathes and he feels the tension release from his body and he just want to cry from happiness. “I’m Lance,” he says. It's the most he can do. His soulmate. 

“Shiro, My name is Shiro,” The man replies and they move together to hug. And it's the best. Shiro’s arms wrap around him and he never wants to let go. 

“At least I don't need to go to Japan to find you, I can just ask you to do all the writing,” Lance jokes and he just lets himself be as they sit down and talk. 

 

Five years time, Lance and Shiro stand in the silence of the falling snow. It wasn't the blizzard kind but the kind that falls softly, and if one were to listen closely, they would hear it fall so softly. They kiss as they dance in the snow, holding each other close and swaying in place. There is no sound in the air, no cars no wind. There's no music playing either, or at least none that anyone else can hear. 

To the couple dancing in the middle of the snow fall, they hear all the music they need. They only have one song stuck in their head and it's the song they danced to only a day ago with rings newly placed on their fingers. The silence is the only music they need because anything else would be too much.


End file.
